


His love

by Yiji_for_Ys



Category: kim Jongwoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiji_for_Ys/pseuds/Yiji_for_Ys
Kudos: 14





	His love

1.  
终于结束了，金钟云强打起最后的精神对着工作人员们微笑着道谢。然后一边揉着已经有些刺痛的太阳穴一边向更衣室走去，然而在开门的那一瞬间他还是觉得自己想的太过美好了。

巨大的推力将他抵在门上，门锁磕上的声音在静谧黑暗的房间中显得尤为刺耳，耳畔传来略微粗重的呼吸声，接着转移到脖颈带来湿乳的触感。“哥终于结束了，我都要等睡着了。”刻意压低的声线在暗夜中带来一丝悸动，撒娇的语气像是受了多大的委屈，如果忽略已经在后腰处作乱的手。

“我今天很累。”即使已经放任忙内弟弟的手在自己身上做乱，金钟云还是忍不住提出抗议。“可是哥今天太性感了，我忍不住。”又是那种理所当然的语气，深知弟弟做什么都是可以的这一道理的曺圭贤自然不会把他的抱怨放在心上，要是真的拒绝，怕不是在刚刚把人按在门上的时候就已经被揍了。

有恃无恐的曺圭贤从耳垂一路舔到锁骨，一只手拦着已经开始身子发软的哥哥的腰给他力量，另一只手却是已经隔着裤子的布料摸到微微立起的下身。终于如愿听到怀里人的低吟，曹圭贤顺着修长的项颈想要贴住那人柔软的唇。

想象中的触碰并没有到来，金钟云本来乖乖垂在身侧的手抵着他的肩膀推开了身前的人，然后冲着另一边问到：“你也是么？”黑暗中传来一声轻笑，伴随着曺圭贤打开灯的动作眉骨上闪闪发光。

李赫宰并没有回答金钟云的问题，他站起身来走向还贴在门上交叠的两人，直到扯开曺圭贤把金钟云接到自己怀里，他才在打开门锁的一瞬间开口道：“我是怕我不留下哥要在这里就被圭贤给办了。”

深知两个弟弟今天绝对不可能放过自己的金钟云终于放弃了无谓得抵抗，简单收拾了下东西便任由曺圭贤扣着他手臂带着自己跟在李赫宰身后离开，路上碰到零星几个还在收拾东西的工作人员，打趣着说他们关系还是真好，这么晚了还在等着一起下班，李赫宰笑着照单全收，曺圭贤在一旁状似嫌弃着抱怨说没办法不等怕被哥哥打，金钟云懒得理这两个人的口舌之快，只能低着头假装不舒服的低咳几声。

上车的时候看到李赫宰往驾驶座走，金钟云才突然想起来本该送自己回家的经纪人，刚抬头想问，曺圭贤已经像是心有灵犀一般开口解释。“我们让他送希澈哥回去了。”“希峰？”金钟云呢喃着疑问，难为李赫宰在前座还能听到：“对呀，希澈哥突然过来，说是要看看你…”“李赫宰你闭嘴。”可惜话还没说完，就被曺圭贤突然爆发似的言语打断，被弟弟吼了一声的李赫宰愣了一下，回头看向明明已经在曺圭贤怀里有些发抖却还是直愣愣盯着自己的金钟云，耸耸肩发动了车子，抱歉的话在嘴边转了一圈还是吞了回去，有些话没办法轻易说出口，或者说说出口也不会有用。

比如那句：“哥没必要执着于一个人。”

这次mv拍摄的地点偏僻了一些，车子绕了一会儿才终于驶入大道，道路的宽广让李赫宰终于有心思从后视镜中撇一眼后座的金钟云，那人从刚刚听到他说话的时候就维持着一个表情，不悲不喜的样子配上还未卸妆的精致面容，乖乖被弟弟圈在怀里的样子像是一个精致的布娃娃。几不可闻的叹口气，李赫宰从副驾驶的包里摸了个东西扔给了曺圭贤。又在那人警戒变态一样的眼神中解释到：“刚cody说哥要的，让我记得给他。”

怀里的人还在出神，曺圭贤想了想还是把李赫宰扔过来的东西先放到一边，侧过身去找金钟云的双唇。刚刚没有感受到的柔软终于被纳入唇齿，曺圭贤满足的舔饬着，舌头微微用力撬开防御的牙齿探进去。“哥要是今晚还想睡觉，就别想那么多了。”不知是不是李赫宰前座传来的威胁奏了效，舔到舌头都快麻木的曺圭贤终于感受到了怀里人的回应。

主唱的肺活量总是惊人的，奈何他遇到的是另一个主唱，曺圭贤本想用吻把哥哥的思绪拉回到自己身上，结果两个人唇齿交缠间倒是一直在用力的自己先气短了起来，短促的笑意从金钟云的唇边散了出来，曺圭贤懊恼似的戳了下那人敏感的腰以做报复。

平日里在舞台上被碰到都能让金钟云发出短促声音的部位，在如今的暧昧空气中杀伤力更显惊人，不自主的呻吟声像是打开了什么情欲开关，连开车的李赫宰都不自觉的硬了几分。

一只手牵着金钟云的手摸上他自己已经站立起的部位，紧身的裤子勾勒出十分明显的形状，另一只手绕到身后摸了刚刚被李赫宰丢过来的尾巴，顺着未完全塞进裤子的衣服下摆探进去，毛茸茸的触感带来的是无尽的瘙痒和情欲。金钟云扭着身子想要躲避着过分刺激的触感，奈何车中的空间本就不大，他又从刚刚就被曹奎贤困在了那人和车门之间一隅。

终于在那东西划过乳尖时金钟云不可抑制的叫出了声，明明是低沉的嗓音却散发着非比寻常的甜腻：“别…别玩了。”“不是哥自己要的吗？难道哥要来不是做这个的？”变本加厉的触碰让金钟云不再有心思去反驳李赫宰的话语，倒是曺圭贤回头瞪了他一眼：“你好好开车。”

再转过来的曺圭贤变脸一般堆起了更多的笑意。本来应该挂在腰带上的扣被他挂在了金钟云衣领上，随着车子轻微的颠簸。那毛茸茸的尾巴在衣服和金钟云自己的皮肉间轻轻晃动。若有似无的瘙痒折磨着金钟云本就已经不甚清醒的神志。另一边解放了自己双手的忙内弟弟先是带着小一圈的手放到了同样涨大的自己的性器上，又转过身来去解金钟云的皮带。

“住……住手…车里。”过分刺激的触感让金钟云甚至没有办法吐出完整的话语，不想让自己在弟弟们面前完全失态的理智牵动着他最后一丝清明，然而在曺圭贤突然触碰到后穴时，一切都化为绵长的呻吟回荡在车内。

隔着内裤不甚柔软的布料，本不该被入侵的位置干涩粗糙，曺圭贤按压了几下还是没办法让那个地方湿润起来，左右看了一眼，不该作为情爱场所的车内也没其他的东西，于是干脆用手指抵开金钟云的双唇，夹着舌头吸取口腔内湿润的水渍。本还想抵抗的金钟云到底是舍不得对着弟弟的手指咬下去，无限宠溺把自己宠进去的认知让他干脆闭上眼睛放弃挣扎。甚至开始自觉的把双指间的缝隙舔的湿润。

感受到哥哥的配合，曺圭贤心情大好用闲着的手拨动了一下还垂在胸前的尾巴，听着身下人难耐的呼吸声，终于大法慈悲的将手指拿了出来，然后瞬间刺入干涩的后穴。陡然爆发的呻吟让李赫宰回头看了一眼，入目是金钟云已经失神眯起的凤目和愈发红润的唇瓣。暗自遗憾着自己还得开车，转过眼看路的他只能留下一句：“小心点儿，别弄到车上。”

第三人的声音让沉溺在曺圭贤触碰中的金钟云稍微回过神一点儿，可惜下一秒就被那人按在前列腺的手指揪了回去。金钟云的前列腺生的浅，平时做起来的时候就很容易被触碰到，更别说是他身体已经熟识的曺圭贤。次次正中靶心的抽插让金钟云的后穴很快湿润起来，插入第二根手指的时候已经早没了刚刚的干涩。曺圭贤把金钟云的手从自己身上拿开，按着手腕架在头顶，舔弄着耳坠在那人耳边轻语：“哥，尾巴长出来了。”

一瞬间明白了忙内想要做什么的金钟云开始剧烈挣扎，可惜如今不比当初的力气怎么也没法从那人手中挣脱开来。只能眼睁睁的看着从后穴中抽出的手自衣服内把那毛茸茸的挂饰取下来，然后从尾间划过暴露在空气中的大腿和双臀向那隐秘的位置划去。

尾巴毛茸茸的触感顺过大腿根部向着后穴进发，被泌出的体液沾的湿润，曺圭贤试探着把尾巴探入金钟云微微开合的后穴，还好那尾巴看起来粗大，中心却不过是一根细细的支撑。毫不费力的就可以被外部作用成最脆弱易折的模样，他刺入的不深，挂扣的冰凉刺激着温湿的蜜穴，让如同这尾巴一般高傲敏感却又不堪细品的哥哥娇吟着软倒在自己怀中。

骤然明亮的灯光提醒着他们已经进入了城区，宿舍不远了，可是夜还很长。

2.  
在车子驶入小区的时候金钟云手机响了起来，还未公布的新曲有着相当震撼的鼓点，金钟云已经被玩弄到几近高潮的神志瞬间拉回。使尽力气拉开曺圭贤还在后穴外围挑弄着尾巴的手，就着窝在弟弟怀里的姿势探手去够自己的包，毛茸茸的尾巴埋在双臀的缝隙中随着他的动作左右摆动，间或擦过敏感的大腿根部就能带来酥麻的快感，仿佛要了金钟云的命。曺圭贤也觉得要命，从他的角度看过去那尾巴仿佛就长在金钟云尾椎上一般，一晃一晃的让人看着心痒，手上不自觉的就对着那东西撩拨两下，金钟云身上一颤，没拿稳的手机正好掉到他和曺圭贤胸膛见的缝隙。

曺圭贤大笑的声音引着等红灯的李赫宰回头瞥了一眼，结果入目就是金钟云抬眸瞄人的模样，手机亮起的灯光将他脸目印的发白，与被分泌出的汗水和生理性泪水晕染开的烟熏眼妆形成鲜明对比，黑色眼影糊成一片挂在已经被情欲折磨的发红的眼角。他看的出神，直到后面的车子不耐烦的按响喇叭才赶紧回过头发动了车子。

就算在金钟云的问题上他没有办法跟忙内弟弟达成任何的一致，但是至少有一点他必须承认曺圭贤说的是对的，这哥今天真的是太性感了，性感到他甚至在拍摄现场想着把人藏起来不给任何人见到。不对，或许不止是今天，而是在金钟云难得喝醉后爬在他背上闷声流泪后的每一天。

后座的曺圭贤压低了声音跟电话那头解释着钟云哥睡着了，今天太晚就不送他回去了，虽然回宿舍睡一天不管是在弟弟还是爸爸妈妈眼里都算不上什么，但不知怎么的，曺圭贤还是十分庆幸着搬家了的宿舍跟那人自己的房子不在同一个小区。又随口跟那边的小哥哥聊了几句，曺圭贤恶趣味的拽着尾巴抽动了两下，在金钟真听到金钟云粗重的喘息声前挂了电话。

“快到了，给哥把裤子穿好吧。”  
“嗯。”难得听话的忙内弟弟顺着李赫宰的意思开始收拾后座的狼藉，想了想他还是把金钟云想要自己扯出尾巴的手拉了开，内裤没有办法把尾巴都包住，他只能顺着边把尾尖拉出来，许是动作间又触碰到了那人腿根的敏感带，金钟云本还挣扎抗拒的动作瞬间软了下去，由着曹圭贤照顾小孩一样的给他拉好裤子和衣服，然后把自己的外套披在他身上盖住毛茸茸的尾巴带来的凸起。

就算已经过了会被狗仔疯狂跟拍的时期，金钟云依旧谨慎的在下车时拒绝了两个弟弟的搀扶，可惜尾巴被紧身的裤子卡在里面，不上不下的感觉磨的人生疼，金钟云脚下一软，还是不情不愿的被李赫宰接在了怀里。终于在不知是源自于快感还是绒毛带来的瘙痒折磨中进了宿舍门，金钟云几乎是第一时间推开李赫宰走向了浴室。

被推开的李赫宰和先一步进门去开灯的曺圭贤大眼瞪小眼的愣了两秒，然后才想起来上次差点因为情欲上头把哥哥脸上化妆品全数吃进肚子里的教训，从那之后金钟云不卸妆是万不允许他们碰他的，今天能放任曺圭贤玩这么久已经是奇迹。心里瞬间涟漪起无数的柔软。哥哥和该是这样的，不管平日里怎么骂怎么闹，甚至急了也会上手打，可是来源于骨子里的宠溺才向来是他们最有恃无恐的资本。

“你先去吧。”最终还是曺圭贤先打破了沉默，自己在车上已经占了先手，没必要非要在此时跟李赫宰再争抢，哪怕本能的占有欲叫嚣着把人赶出宿舍让哥哥只属于自己，但好歹他还是知道金钟云想要的是三个人这种微妙的平衡。李赫宰也不跟他客气，随手脱了外套甩在沙发上就进了另外一个浴室。

李赫宰今天拍摄结束本就比金钟云早了很多，在片场等人的时候就已经把妆卸完了，因此速度自然比金钟云快了不少，等到那人收拾好从浴室出来的时候他已经好整以暇的坐在沙发上等着了。先入眼的是原本爆炸的小乱毛已经被压了下去，湿漉漉的贴在额角，偶尔还有一两滴未被毛巾吸收的水滴自细长的天鹅颈划下，埋入那傲人的锁骨窝之中，已经完全被洗掉的眼妆让金钟云看起来不再那么的妖魅，整个人干干净净的像是入世未深的少年，唯有眼角还留有的红痕提醒着这人刚刚在车中是散发着多么令人血脉喷张又欲罢不能的性感。

不，不是，还有。李赫宰视线只向下滑了那么一点儿，就感觉到自己心脏近乎爆炸的跳动。那根尾巴，已经被水完全打湿的尾巴还垂在那人的尾骨之中，随着金钟云向自己走来的动作左右摇摆着，许是沾了水的原因，那本来轻盈的挂件此刻应该是微沉的，金钟云想夹住他要花不少力气，于是步伐迈得很小，左右腿交换间的风情勾起了无限的想象和原始本能。却又好像在下一秒就会变回本体逃离这个不甚清明的世界。

明明不大的客厅只有几步的距离，李赫宰却是再也等不急了，他上前一把把人扯进怀里，同样赤裸的胸膛撞在一起，肋骨相撞带来的酥麻痛感还没过去，就被狠狠甩到沙发上，金钟云没控制住的发出一声闷哼，张口想吐出的脏话就被李赫宰封了回去。毫无技巧可言的吻，似乎是要把自己闷死在他怀中。谁死都可以。

唱rap的人肺活量自然不小，再加上金钟云刚从浴室出来，没多久他就先忍不住了，挣扎着推开压在身上的李赫宰，金钟云趴在沙发边大口的喘着气，结果没两秒又被人掰了回来，金钟云这才意识到李赫宰的状态不太对，他渐渐安顺的任由那人在自己唇瓣上啃饬，手臂攀上李赫宰的背骨，轻轻的抚摸着，然后在那人换气的时候问到：“怎么了？”

“哥别走。”  
“呀你小子，我都跟你们回来了还怎么走？”  
“哥别走，别逃开。”  
“你在说什么啊李赫宰！”  
金钟云稍微提高的音量终于让李赫宰从刚刚得幻想中剥离开来，他承认，在刚刚感觉到哥哥可能会消失的时候，一向冷静的自己产生了无法言说的恐惧，怕他高高在上，也怕他坠入尘网。

“哥今天真的太像狐狸精了。”冷静下来的李赫宰又恢复了平日里的模样，他拉着金钟云翻身坐在沙发上把人抱在自己腿上圈紧，似乎是怕金钟云发现自己刚刚的不对劲，不由分说的就先冲着乳尖啃咬下去。

金钟云最是生的敏感，不论是思想还是身体。果然随着李赫宰的动作，他放弃了思考抱着自己的那位刚刚为何反常，只昂着脖子舒服的呻吟出声。回到了熟悉的环境，金钟云也不再拿捏着不叫出声，烟嗓低沉而性感，回荡在耳边的时候李赫宰有一种自己宁愿死，也要死在他身上的冲动。

不知何时浴室的水声也停了，曺圭贤擦着头发自身后走了出来，入目就是金钟云被李赫宰挑逗的忘情的模样，叉开腿坐在人身上的姿势让尾巴虚虚的挂着。难为还没掉下来，他晃晃悠悠的听着金钟云的娇吟声走到两人身后，金钟云耽于情欲竟是没有发现，本想吓唬一下哥哥，却在李赫宰仿佛要杀人的目光中停了下来。于是轻柔的在那人发顶落了一吻，手从光滑的背脊划到尾巴上拨弄了两下。

“回床上去吧。”

3.  
随着李赫宰把人抱起来的动作，那根本就摇摇欲坠的尾巴终于从金钟云后穴里滑落出来，习惯了它存在的金钟云对骤然空虚的感觉有些不适，下意识的回头去寻找那根尾巴，却见身后的曺圭贤把那东西捡了起来，恶趣味的在金钟云回转的视线中晃了晃：“哥这么喜欢这个啊，没事儿。有更好吃的东西在等着呢。

金钟云自然知道他说的是什么，眼前不由闪过以往情爱的片段。从最初每次都把他弄到第二天下不来床的粗爆，到如今可以闭着眼睛找到他身上所有敏感点的得心应手。三个人的关系愈发微妙也愈发契合，只是在每次只有三个人的场合，金钟云都会想，当时找到李赫宰和答应曺圭贤。是不是真的是一个正确的决定。

和李赫宰的第一次，源自于一场烂俗的酒后乱性。那时自己刚刚退伍发了第一张专辑，虽然所有人都告诉他成绩已经很好了，可是对于过早经历过大队的成功和ost的暴热的他显然没有办法满意。不论怎么安慰自己毕竟有着两年的空窗期，他还是无法从自我怀疑中解放出来，这种情绪在金希澈笑着跟他说自己谈恋爱了的时候达到顶峰。

是从什么时候喜欢金希澈的呢，金钟云自己也说不清，喜欢上他是件很很简单的事情，或许应了那句话，人总归是对自己没有的东西有着最深的向往，不论是曾经心心念念想要却因为身体无法得到的华丽外貌，还是天大地大对什么都不曾畏惧的张扬性格，抑或只是舞台上多一点儿的镜头。这种可以称之为暗恋的感情几乎囊括了金钟云那几年所有的空余时光，要不要告诉他，敢不敢告诉他的那份仿若少女怀春般的思绪，成了他每次午夜梦回时一定会出现的固定篇章。

后来还是金希澈本人发现了这个向来乖巧站在人后的弟弟对他不同的感情，想想也是，金钟云本就只想做个歌手，对演技的修炼向来不曾侧目，金希澈看上去大大咧咧，却是最能体会到身边人情绪波动的那一类人，于是他在金钟云入伍的前一天跟他说：“钟云啊，给我们彼此点儿时间，等你回来，我会给你答案。”

他确实给了，甚至可能是因为知道没用，他连句对不起都没说。那段时间的金钟云整个人以肉眼可见的速度消沉了下去，所有人想法设法的逗他开心都没有任何作用，直到他自己发觉到自己的心理动向越发不正常才不得不尝试着寻求解决办法。

于是他约了向来在私下里最是冷静的李赫宰出来喝酒，酒精划过胃部的灼烧感让身子愈渐沉重，可脑子却是无比清晰的，他趴在李赫宰的背上哭，伤心寸断却又倔强的不肯出声，哭到连月亮都不肯再陪着他们，李赫宰软声哄着扶他走向卧室，金钟云腿软脚软，踉跄着带倒两人，李赫宰似乎愣了一下，他也喝了不少，身下的哥哥这段时间瘦了太多，以前未曾发现精致眉眼叫嚣着闯入视线，双目纠缠间李赫宰感受到金钟云在自己脖子处收紧的手，被蛊惑一般，李赫宰低下了头。

后来的两个人就一直维持着这种若有似无的感情，接吻，上床，偶尔如同普通情侣一般的约会，然而他们却从来不曾真正的在一起，这种关系维持了很长一段时间，直到曺圭贤强行闯入然后在他们当中撕开一个裂缝。

那是李赫宰入伍后第一次休假，他约了哥哥弟弟们一起吃饭，金钟云那天有行程，来的晚了一些，刚一进门还没来得及脱掉外套，就被已经微醺的李赫宰拉到了身边，那人抱着他的胳膊跟他撒娇，一会儿是哥你竟然来这么晚，一会儿是哥你都不说给我打个电话，一会儿又是哥你什么时候去看我。虽然在名义上他是哥哥，可是不论是以前作为队友还是现在作为暗地里的情人，金钟云其实一直都是被李赫宰照顾的那一个，这种被抱着撒娇的场景本该是只有在面对镜头时才会出现的。如今在私人场合中当着哥哥弟弟们的面被小孩儿缠着要糖，金钟云下意识的就把目光投向了坐在一边的金希澈。就是这一眼，让曺圭贤看到了希望。

他说：“哥你不就是想找个人让你忘记希澈哥吗？那为什么赫宰可以我不行？”  
他说：“哥你看看我，其实我一直在你身边啊。”  
他说：“我不介意你心里有别人，金希澈也好，李赫宰也罢。”  
他说：“我爱了你十年，你是真不知道还是装不知道”  
他说：“金钟云，你不能这么对我。”

曺圭贤的声音渐渐低了下去，空气中弥漫着恐怖的静默，直到金钟云的电话响起来，而且非常不巧的是，这通电话来自于李赫宰，金钟云并不想在此刻面对他，然而还没等他挂断，曺圭贤一把抢过手机接通了电话。“赫宰哥，你不爱他，能不能把他还给我。”

除了三位年长的，其他人其实是很少听到忙内叫哥哥的，一般伴随着他的一声哥而来的多半都是有求于自己的事情，可是李赫宰怎么也没想到，时隔许久听到的这一声哥，竟然是要同他竞争金钟云的所有权，或许怎么说也不对，毕竟金钟云不是什么物件，他是有血有肉有思考的人，几乎冲破喉咙的脏话被强行咽了下去，到嘴边只剩下一句：“这是你们两个的事情，问我干嘛？”

李赫宰这话说的声音偏大，在安静的房间中尤为清晰，金钟云自然也听到了，他怔愣了一下，然后扬起嘴角扯出一个可以称之为魅惑的笑意。“好啊。”只是那魅惑之中的凄然，电话那边的李赫宰看不到，电话这头的曺圭贤来不及看到。

那之后明明已经搬回家里的金钟云又成了宿舍的常客，他本觉得自己不是耽于情色的人，甚至和李赫宰一起的时候频率比起一般人也是要少上许多的，然而曺圭贤却是不行，他对金钟云的念想本就已经到了近乎病态的地步，不管在什么时候，什么地方，只要有机会就一定会把那人已经算不上健康体型的身体圈在自己怀里，也就存着最后一丝理智才不会在别人面前舔弄到晃来晃去的耳坠上。往往这种时候金钟云都会象征性的挣扎两下，然后在只剩两个人的床上被按着撒娇质问。

再后来呢？曺圭贤入伍，李赫宰退伍，终于在忙内弟弟也回来的那天饭局后，李赫宰敲响了宿舍的门。大哥哥曾经不止一次的明里暗里向金钟云打探过三个人的关系，都被那人一句顺其自然挡了回去，然后在金希澈恋爱分手恋爱分手的循环中，他们三个的关系反而成了队内最稳固的存在。明明曺圭贤对金钟云的占有欲就差几个大字写在脸上，李赫宰虽然足够理智却也向来不是什么大度的人，可到了金钟云这里，却又都被好好的隐藏起来。让人窥不到一丝端倪。

金钟云不止一次的想到过要停止这种不正常的关系，可每次还未出口的话就被两个弟弟用实际行动堵了回去，于是只能放任两个人在自己身上暗自较劲，又在下一个瞬间，唾弃着自己竟然真的这样理所应当的享受着他们俩无微不至的关照。

4.  
“哥都这样了还能走神吗？”耳边响起的气音终于把金钟云从旧年的思绪中拉扯出来，回神就是李赫宰与调侃的语气完全不同的担忧的眼神，金钟云被他抱着趴在人身上，平日里不甚显现的身高差此时倒是有了明显的作用，金钟云能明显感受到他坚硬的那一根抵在自己小腹。已经硬成这样还要担心自己的情绪吗？

事到如今也不是回忆过去的时候，金钟云摩擦着伸出手抚上李赫宰柔顺的头毛，另一只手则是顺着那人腹部傲人的肌肉顺着滑下去摸到弟弟的性器上，只可惜还没走到，就被身后的曺圭贤抽了出来。忙内惯用的撒娇音在耳边响起：“哥不能只看赫宰呀。”

略微无奈的勾起一抹笑，金钟云就着曺圭贤手上的动作向后仰起身子同那人接吻，这个姿势让他的整个上半身拉的挺直，修长的脖颈暴露在李赫宰的眼中，再往下就是早已充血的乳尖。不由控制的，李赫宰朝着那看起来就非常美味的红润啃饬上去。

胸前突然传来的刺痛打乱了金钟云的呼吸节奏，不由自主的声音自他和曺圭贤紧贴的唇角间溢了出来，在昏暗的房间中带来了十分可观的情色意味，李赫宰似乎收到了什么嘉奖，更是愈发卖力的对着那两颗无辜的红点玩弄起来。另一只手则是从刚刚就抱在人腰上的地方开始轻轻下滑，指痕所过处的皮肤几乎是马上变的刺涩起来，那是金钟云被刺激时会起来的鸡皮疙瘩。

终于两个人对现有的美食都吃够了，李赫宰抱着金钟云转了个方向背对着自己，手指浅浅的冲着蜜穴进发过去。那个地方早就已经湿透了，两根手指的探入显得无比轻松，室内空调打的高，李赫宰的手也一直有着较常人更高的温度，可即使这样，也还是不够，后穴里的炽热还是仍李赫宰下了一跳。

“哥好色哦，竟然自己润滑。”李赫宰的话让曺圭贤终于放过怀里人被自己吸的发麻的舌头，曺圭贤一手继续支撑着哥哥已经发软的身子，另一只手直奔后穴处也杀进去一根手指感受着。“让你们…唔…让你们来…”即使已经做过了扩张，三根手指还是让金钟云感受到了被填满的感觉，声音不自觉的打着颤：“那我怕是明天又不用起床了。”

已经被调教的对入侵愈发习惯的后穴很快适应了三个手指的深入，两个人默契的同时把手指抽了出来，下一秒就被更加坚硬滚烫的东西贯穿。“啊…嗯…”突然到来的刺激让金钟云本能的向前躲避着，结果一头栽进前面人的怀里，差点儿摔着他的认知让曺圭贤瞪了李赫宰一眼，然后更加温柔的抱紧了金钟云已经完全脱力的身体，缱绻的亲着那人头顶。

李赫宰也被这突然一下吓的不敢动了，只能耐着性子把性子从那人腰间穿过，轻轻摸上金钟云的坚硬上帮他放松下来，毕竟是习惯了触碰的身体，金钟云的自我扩张又做的充分，没过几分钟他反而难耐起来，扭着腰想让前面后面都得到更多的抚慰。

“赫…赫你动动。”可惜被恶趣味爆发的弟弟发现了自己的意图，说什么都不肯让他如愿的舒服一些，金钟云被磨的没了办法，只能哑着嗓子开口请求着，几乎在他开口的一瞬间，终于听到想听的的李赫宰大力的抽插了起来，他两只手掐着金钟云的腰颠簸着，力气打到仿佛要把人甩出去，金钟云被上上下下的失重感搞的失神，强烈的快感又让他像海上的一扁孤舟，只能用力的捏着曺圭贤的手臂以求最后一丝平衡。

哥哥被操到失神的模样让曺圭贤也无法再冷静下去，他一只手继续给哥哥作支撑，另一只手带着那人搭在自己手臂上的小手拉到了下身，引导着哥哥握住自己的下身，曺圭贤接替着李赫宰刚刚的动作继续抚慰着已经几近高潮的金钟云的性器。

前后同时夹击的快感让金钟云很快的射了出来，粘稠的精液喷洒在曺圭贤的手和两人紧贴着的小腹之上。另一边李赫宰被那人高潮时后穴的痉挛刺激的也差点儿交代出来，只是到底是舍不得在金钟云的不应期带给他疼痛，李赫宰慢慢从金钟云的后穴中退了出来，改为在那人腿根间细细摩擦。相比较穴内的滚烫，金钟云偏凉的体温让他的大腿显得更清冷一些，李赫宰轻轻的磨着，想着等人不应期过去再好好的用力。却好像忘了房间里另外一个人的存在。

曺圭贤把已经快完全失去自我意识的金钟云从李赫宰的腿上抱了下来放到旁边的床上，就这还未褪去湿意的体液再次插进去，怕动起来惹的人不快，曺圭贤只敢轻轻小幅度的摩擦着，耐着性子等人自己反应过来。房间里突然又安静了下来，只剩下三人略显粗重的呼吸声。

食髓知味的身体冷静了几分钟，很快又被曹圭贤隔靴搔痒版的动作弄的难耐起来，金钟云扭着腰想让那人的性器动一动，刚刚开口索求的快感太过于强烈，吓得他说什么也不敢再明着要了，还好曹圭贤在床事上向来不是一个恶趣味的人，感受到哥哥已经过了不适期，就扶着腰缓缓抽插起来。

怀里的温软被曹圭贤抢走，李赫宰有些不快却也到底没说什么，他换了个姿势横躺在金钟云身下，探着上半身又去玩金钟云的乳珠，金钟云这地儿最是敏感得趣的，被玩弄几下就刺激的后穴收紧，曺圭贤被人骤然收紧的那地儿夹出一声闷哼，赶紧伸手把人又往自己这边抱一抱，不让李赫宰有更多刺激他的机会。

金钟云本是被插的晕晕乎乎的，李赫宰的触摸让他也感到舒服，结果听着那人的低声咒骂，这快感就突然消失了，他抬眼看了看李赫宰，干脆主动够着身子去含那人的性器。曺圭贤在后面自然把两人的表情看的彻底，本来是想让哥哥专注在自己身上的小动作也突然变的无趣起来，他就着插在里面的动作把金钟云往下抱了抱，这才让人把李赫宰的粗大好好含入口中。

大概是主唱对嗓子的重要性有着深厚的理解，金钟云往日里甚少给他俩口，只偶尔情欲上头的时候会被按着把上下两张嘴的贯穿，今天能主动去舔李赫宰，本来就已经是神奇的事情了，嘴里自然是不如后穴那般紧致舒服的，只是对方是金钟云这个认知又让一切显得没那么重要起来，李赫宰也有些失神，一只手轻按着金钟云的头享受着他的服务，另一只手不自觉的就冲着那发出粘腻水声的地方摸了去。

“别！啊！”只是刚刚碰到穴口，金钟云就剧烈的挣扎起来，曾经被两个人同时插入的噩梦记忆自脑中苏醒过来，金钟云挣扎着想躲开两个人的触碰，可惜他现在手软脚软，又再挣扎时给曺圭贤得性器磨到那要命的一点，整个人瞬间就倒了下去，还好身下有个人肉垫子，李赫宰赶紧把人收紧怀中，感受着金钟云剧烈的颤抖还有嘴里呢喃一般的一声声不要，他突然有些后悔刚刚的作为，可如今也只能耐着性子哄着。

约莫过了十分钟，没感受到进一步动作的金钟云才渐渐冷静下来，勾着曺圭贤的脖子拉人下来接吻，另一只手象征性的在李赫宰胸上锤了两下。撒娇一样的动作让身前身后两个人同时笑出声来，金钟云瞪了一眼罪魁祸首，可惜眼尾的红色让这一眼失去了原有的威慑力。曺圭贤还插在他体内，看着哥哥缓过神来就又开始动起来，这次李赫宰也不敢再有什么越界动作了，乖乖揉着人的头毛，顺着锁骨窝舔饬着。刚刚的刺激对金钟云来说有些大，连带着前面都软了不少，曺圭贤只能一次次的冲着凸起的那点进攻，然后带着哥哥一起到达高潮。

经历了两次巅峰的金钟云终于是一点儿力气也提不起来了，后穴处也被磨得通红，李赫宰看着心疼，哪怕金钟云回过神自己想继续去吃李赫宰硬了一晚的性器也没舍得再进去，翻身把人按在身下，就着两腿间的软肉恶狠狠的抽插着。到曺圭贤洗澡出来时他也发泄在了金钟云的腿间。

留下曺圭贤收拾房间，李赫宰抱着已经近乎昏睡的金钟云去清理，细细的给人弄干净，转眼一看这次是真的睡过去了。许是真的困惨了，哪怕李赫宰抱着给人吹头发的动静的都没让金钟云醒过来，终于收拾好一切，李赫宰想了想还是把人抱回了曺圭贤的房间，他那屋的床是以前金钟云睡惯的那个。不舍的把哥哥放到弟弟怀里，李赫宰想转身回屋，结果金钟云的手却死死拉着他的手腕不肯放手，害怕强行抽出来给人弄醒，李赫宰只能轻轻的一根根手指掰开。

“赫宰哥，一起睡吧。”

End

Tip：  
很久没有单篇过万了。本只想好好写篇肉，结果刹不住车的跑了那么多剧情。可是好像还是没有写出我想表达的感觉，梳理一下感情线吧。  
云云最开始喜欢的确实是希澈，但其实仅仅只限于喜欢，就像文里说的那样，他想要的样子金希澈都有，于是对那个人会有所侧目，久而久之自然会产生不同于其他哥哥弟弟的情感，只是这份感情中到底有多少是真正的爱意其实在经历了时间之后已经不怎么重要了，毕竟在金钟云眼里，他确确实实的爱着金希澈的。

如果是往常的时间点，他被希澈拒绝这件事情并不会对他产生这么大的影响，怪就怪在当时的时间地点太过于特殊，于是在发现自己有抑郁倾向时，他选择了自救，自救的方式就是找到了小盒，借着喝酒的名义把人拐上了床。当然其实小盒是知道金钟云在装醉的，但是那段时间的哥哥的状态确实太差了，所以就算知道他还是乐意陪人演这一出酒后乱性的戏码。至于为什么选择李赫宰，就像云哥自己说的，他是队里最冷静的一个，所以他相信在李赫宰这里，他们是可以各取所需的。

忙内则是个意外，他从起初就是爱着云哥的，所以他是最能直观感受到云哥的感情变化的，从对希澈哥越来越深的执念，到他和李赫宰越来越不止于各取所需的亲密。本来是想抱着这份感情看着哥哥和李赫宰幸福，却在金钟云看向金希澈的那一眼里看到了希望，他以为至少在那个时间点，李赫宰在金钟云眼里还是希澈哥的替身，再加上小盒毕竟不在身边，于是他决定去闯一闯。

小盒确实是喜欢着金钟云，借酒撒娇是试探，告诉金钟云自己选择也是试探。可惜金钟云并不知道，他以为李赫宰说是他们两个人的事情的时候是他该有的事不关己的态度，所以他答应了忙内。其实这本只是赫云两个人之间的误会，几句话就能解释的清，奈何一个在军队，一个在社会，一步错步步错，直到金钟云也不再能轻易离开曺圭贤。那么选择权就再一次交回到了李赫宰手里，而他的选择是敲响了圭云的那扇门。

三个人的纠缠其实从一个视角写过去永远是片面的，也不知道大家能不能理解吧。算了，连云哥可能都不知道他到底喜欢哪一个。我们估计更不知道了2333.

感谢看到这里的你，如果可以，回到LOF可以给我个评论吗  
下篇见。


End file.
